Tratior or Lover?
by Opal Dream
Summary: Is Bella cheating on Edward with Japser? Maybe, maybe not. Why is she making up exscuses to cover up their dates? Who is does she love and who will get hurt? What if Alice finds out? What if a human finds out their secret too? And which human?
1. Bellas 'new' job

Chapter 1. Bellas 'new' job.

EPOV

"Eddie! Guess whaaaat!" Yelled Bella happily and she ran into my opening arms.

"What is it, love?" I said, grinning. Bella seemed so happy, it made me happy.

"I got a job at the local bakers! I'm a baker!" She squealed.

"That's brilliant." I tried to look happy for her. But I was just worried. What if she fell over and hit her head? What if she burnt or cut herself? What if-

"And I get to make cupcakes!" She licked her lips at the very thought, but something wanst right in here eyes. She wouldnt meet my eye,

"You sure you know how?" I asked, pressing my lips to her hair. I sighed happily. It smelled like strawberries.

"Who doesn't? I cook for Charlie every night! And I haven't killed him yet."

"Yet" I repeated, grinning.

Bella crossed her arms, and turned away. She looked so adorable when she does that.

Bella stifled a yawn.

"Sleeping time for the human." I declared and lifted her up to lay her on the bed. She groaned.

"Now now, My Bella. You must sleep. You have a new job tomorrow." I cooed onto her ear. She giggled, and pretended to snore loudly. I sighed loudly.

"I have to hunt tonight with Jasper. But I'll be back in the morning." I promised her. She nodded, and fell asleep right away. I smiled at my sleeping angle and climbed out the window.

BPOV

My eyes flickered open. It was Saturday, and Eddie wasnt here. Damn. I heaved a sigh, and tried to get out of bed. Of course, I tumbled out. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the impact, but all I felt was some one yank me back up, and wrap their arms around me.

"Mike? Is that you?" I twisted around and saw Edward.

"Oh. Its only Edward. Oh well." I giggled when I saw his eyes narrow.

"Oh?" Was all that he said. Then he tackled me to the floor, growling. I knew he was only playing, so I played along.

"Oh help! A really hot vampire is about to suck my blood!" I squealed, and he started tickling my sides.

"Oh, so im hot now?" He said, shaking with silent laughter as he pulled me up onto his lap.

I blushed. He laughed.

"Human moment?" I asked, still blushing.

He pretended to give it a lot of thought. "Fine. But hurry back" he said after about 2 minutes.

Giggling, I ran off to the bathroom.

EPOV

When she locked herself in the bathroom, I decided to take a look around her room. I walked over to her desk, and saw an open book of Wuthering Heights. Gosh, she really loves that book. Bored, I moved onto her computer. I wonder who she e-mails. I DO have a right to know. What if someone was cyber bulling her? I could help. Lets see, here's one … From Jasper? Why would he send an email to my Bella? Frowning, I clicked open.

'Dear Bells. How are you? Is Edward boring you to death? I really hope not. Soon it will all be over.

Saturday is fine. I'll see you there!

Love Jasper.'

I gasped. Jasper-Job-Saturday-love-NO WAY! Bella would never do that! But-But I must be jumping to conclusions. Jasper wouldn't do this either.

I heard the bathroom door click open, and her foot steps thudding down the corridor. I quickly exited the emails and at vampire speed rushed to her rocking chair.

BPOV

I opened my bedroom door, and saw a whirl of wind. Then Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. Confused, I stumpled over to him, flicking him spraws of water with my drenched hair. He seemed worried.

"Hi." I said, pulling my self onto his lap.

EPOV

I wanted to push her away. She was a traitor. But I musnt jump to conclusions, I told my self. Maybe I should just ASK her. Yea. I will.

BPOV

Edward seemed a bit edgy, but he pulled me in. I looked up into his golden eyes. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Eddie?" I asked.

He didn't look into my eyes. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

EPOV

I nearly exploded. What was wrong?? My girlfriend, my angel, might be cheating with my brother. But I calmed down a bit when I saw her innocent eyes, and her worried face.

I cleared my throat. "Bella?"

BPOV

He cleared his throat. "Bella?"

I froze. This wasn't good.

"Have you, you know…" He looked for the right words.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Been cheating on me with Jasper?" He blurted out.

I was shocked. How..?

Tears brimmed my eyes. I tried to pull myself away, but he grasped my wrist's, locking me in place.

"Bella, please" he begged. He looked truly depressed, as if he knew what my actions meant.

EPOV

"I- I- Im so sorry." She sobbed, and pulled away again. I let her go. My heart sank. SHE HAD. I would have cried then, but I couldn't. Instead I got angry.

Bella had run out of the room, slamming the door. I climbed out of the open window and ran at vampire speed towards my house, and zoomed in through the door, breaking it in half.

"JASPER HALE!" I yelled, storming into the white living room. Esme and Alice were reading fashion magazines.

"Chill Edward, he is my room." Alice said without looking up. She knew what was happening and saw.

I raced up to their room.

"Jasper HALE!" I yelled as I rushed into their room.

He looked up, shocked at my anger. I pointed a shaking finger at him.

'Cheater! With my bloody girlfriend!" I screeched, and tackled him to the floor. His lamp smashed, covering us with broken glass.

"Geroffme! Lemme explain!" He gasped as I pushed him into the floor.

"You have 30 secoands!" I snarled.

* * *

**Is it good? This is my first time at writing a proper Twilight like this, so its not that good. (I think)**

**Please R&R, tell me if you hate it, love it, or what ever. **

**If you are wondering why i chose Japser not Jacob, its because it would add more tension if its his own brother. And i LOVE japser, so i had in incloude him in the story.**

**CLICK THE GRY BUTTON**


	2. Lame exscuse

I kept my hands on his shoulders as he sat up, and pushed him into the wall

I kept my hands on his shoulders as he sat up, and pushed him into the wall.

"Speak." I snarled.

He inhaled shakily.

"Uh well. Bella has nothing to do with this! I swear, it's all my fault!!"

I pressed him against the wall harder.

"Bella was worried about you, and didn't like me at first! But I-I sent a wave of lush over her." I growled.

"I love her Edward!" He explained quietly. He looked down.

I felt weak. I let him drop. "No…" I murmured.

"Edward? I am so sorry. Really. I didn't know what came over me… Take her back." He felt really guilty.

I sat with my head in my hands. Bella…My Bella…

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I looked up.

"So sorry…" He apologized.

"What about Alice?" I growled. How could he hurt so many people in one go?

"Uh… She- She doesn't know yet." He muttered.

"Yet?"

"She is gonna see the future! She will see! And she probably already has!" He whispered urgently with pleading eyes.

He wanted me to help some one who cheated with My Bella?? But…

"If it helps My Bella." I agreed softly. Jasper relaxed a tiny bit.

'Thank god he is helping. I hate seeing Belly in trouble.' Jasper thought. I reared up.

"BELLY??" I yelled, furious.

"Wha- No no! Sorry! Its just what I call her in my head!"

"Its Bella to you!" I sneered. He held his hands up and backed away. "Okay okay! It's Bella!"

I nodded. We had to set things right.

Jasper needed to secretly dump Bella. But how was he gonna do that??

"Jasper. You need to dump her." I said softly. "Before Alice finds out."

He nodded solemnly. "Yea. That's probably the best idea we have." But how and when? He added silently in his head. I shrugged.

"As long as My Bella doesn't get hurt" I ordered.

"Yes."


	3. Oh, she SO knew!

APOV

Some thing wasn't right with Jazzy. He seems all depressed and bored. But when Bella and Edward come in WHOOSH! He is happy as a kid locked up in a candy store over night! It gets me a bit frustrated.

I sighed, and continued driving. Malls always cleared my head. I pulled into the second lane, and there was my haven. The mall. I grinned and hopped out of my Mercedes, slamming the door. The bright brick building towered over me as I walked at human speed towards it. I already felt better.

Once I was inside the air-conditioned building, I spotted a really cute mini skirt in some old second hand store. The skirt was covered in pink and green stars. I rushed over to it and snatched it off the rack. I didn't care that people were staring. It was_ MINE_! I quickly checked the price and size. I heard the word 'dork' but I didn't look up. Then some one tapped my shoulder.

"_Excuse_ me, but I saw that first." Said a snotty voice.

LPOV

As I walked into this grotty old store, my eyes laid on a totally awesome skirt! I strutted causally, and looked around as if I was looking for some one. I couldn't let people think I actually liked something this store sold.

But when I got close, I saw a small girl with spiky hair hunched over it, like she was going to eat it, or something.

"Dork" I muttered under my breath as I approached her. I was a foot away when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"_Excuse_ me, but I saw that first." I said in my angelic voice, that boys just love. She looked up, and I gasped.

"Cullen?"

"Lauren?"

Her eyes narrowed. I scowled. She thinks she is so much better than us…

"Yes, too bad I have it here, and about to pay for it!" She said sourly, and twirled around and walked gracefully up to the counter. I couldn't help but stare. She MUST be a ballerina or something. I shook my head and followed her, grabbing her arm. From reflex, I quickly pulled it off. It was ice cold, and hard. My eyes widened from shock. It was impossible to be that cold…And hard.

"You…Are…_Cold_…_Hard_…" I gasped, and wasn't her eyes, like, black the other day?  
"Listen to me, Lauren!" She said, and gripped my shoulders. It was like iron. She realized what she did and quickly took them off. Luckily there was no one else in the shop, and the counter person had gone into the store room.

"You-You **freak!**" I yelled, terrified.

She snarled, almost… Growling? I was frozen in place as her lip pulled up, baring her bright teeth. And they were sharp. She crouched down.

"No! Go away! Freak! FREAK!!" I screamed, and she lunged for me.

APOV

I lunged for her, knocking her down into the hard tiles. I bared my teeth at her throat.

LPOV

I screamed as she jumped on my, pushing me into the floor. My head felt as if she had thrown a brick at it. But I couldn't feel the pain. Her eyes went black, and her teeth went closer to my neck. I chocked out I cry of terror.

"What are you??" I whispered hoarsely, even though I had a faint idea. I was going numb from having her cold body pushing me down. I went limp, slipping into unconsciousness.

APOV

"What are you?" She said hoarsely, and she went limp. The perfect target. I sniffed her throat, and felt sick. Her blood smelled vile! I quickly stood up, and calmed down.

"Now what??" I said franticly to myself. I couldn't leave Lauren unconscious in the middle of a deserted shop in the mall! I sighed, and picked her up. I checked the doors to see if anyone was coming, and ran at vampire speed to my car. Luckily, no one noticed.

I laid her across the back seat, and I got in the front.

'great' I thought to my self as I drove away from the mall. 'I didn't get that skirt. And I have a human that I have to bring home' I added to my self.

As I pulled into the drive way, I rested my head on the driving wheel. How could I explain this to every one?

'Oh hi. I was at the mall when this human tried to take my skirt. Yea… I attacked her so she has a faint idea I am a vampire?' What would Jasper think?

I felt my head go blank. I was having a vision.

_'Jasper grinned as Bella leaned her head against his shoulder. They were in a cafe. Jasper rested his head against her head, and kissed her forehead.'_

I felt weak, angry, dizzy, and shocked. Jasper… and Bella? No way… I forgot all about Lauren and ran inside, upset and angry.

"Jasper! Jasper Hale!" I called, trying to sound calm.

He came out of Edwards room, and stopped on the top of the stairs.

"Oh, uh hi. Your back early." He said, giving a forced smile.

JPOV

She knew. Oh, she SO knew.

* * *

**Did that spice it up a bit? I know it took alongggg time, except i have another story too! Anyways, is it getting better? I loved writing this chapter. It is my favorite so far. Do you think it was a good idea bring lauren into the story, and her fiding out? Please review. Please please please. PLEASE!!**


	4. And FIGHT!

_**And FIGHT!**_

JPOV

Her face was smooth, expressionless. She walked quickly up the stairs, looking dangerous.

"Come" she said, and we went into our room.

"Sit" she commanded pointing to the bed, and I did so sheepishly.

"Al, listen-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" she shrieked, and grabbed a lamp and threw it at me. It smashed into my chest, glass flinging every where. But my chest was already aching.

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Now screaming.

"Alice! You are perfect-

"THEN WHY A HUMAN? AND EDWARDS HUMAN!!" She raged, almost ripping out her hair. I edged backwards. She was going to attack soon. And it would not be good…

EPOV

I could hear Alice screaming at Jasper up a few doors down. It was too late. I sighed, and went in their room. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Alice leap at Jasper, teeth bared and hands claw like. I ran at Jasper and moved him just as Alice swiped. It torn the pillow in half that was behind him.

"Edward! How can you help him!" She screamed, and lunged for both of us. I slipped around her, holding her down from behind.

APOV

I couldn't think straight. I didn't really want to hurt Jasper, but my anger took over. As Edward held me to the floor, I wept dry sobs, gradually calming down.

Eventully, Edward realised, and left the room. I didn't get up, through. Then I felt some one sit down next to me, and put I hand to my cheek.

"I am so sorry. I was just a crush." Japser soothed me.

I looked up into his apologetic eyes. He was truly sorry.

"I- I saw you- and B-Bella. In a c-café." I managed to choke out, and sat up, leaning against him.

"Hmmm…" He thought deeply, rubbing light cicles on my cheek with his thumb.

"Jazzy..?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Al?"

'Sorry I threw a lamp at you."

I stiffed a giggle as he blinked, then looked down at his shredded shirt.

"This was my good shirt!" He cried, and tackled me playfully to the ground, laughing.

I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye. His emtoins were sad. Well, who wouldn't be? Every one is happy except him… And Bella. We still had to fix that problem. I saw Edward give me a grim smile as he read my thoughts. Then he left.

* * *

**O****kay, so Jasper and Alice are back again, all forgiven... But where is Bella? Didn't she have a date planned with Jasper..? KEEP READIN!!**


	5. Forgiving

EPOV

This wasn't fair. Jasper got Alice. Alice got Jasper. Bella will probably go for some one else. I will be left alone again. I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. It smelled like Bella. I inhaled the sweet scent. Oh, what to do… How could I get her back..?

BPOV

As I sat in the café, I waited for Jasper. Where is he? He is never late. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"May I serve you?" Asked a waiter, his pen ready on a note pad. He was very hot. He had pale brown eyes that looked misty. He was pale and his hair was covered by a hat.

"Im waiting for my…Friend." I smiled up at him.

"Ah, yes." He sighed, and looked depressed.

"What?"

"Lemme guess. Your 'friend' is a guy?"

I was impressed.

"Yea… Why?"

" I see a lot of people come and go around here. I know the signs." He looked at me pitifully.

"You think he is dumping me?" I said doubtfully.

He just nodded, and patted my back. I scowled. Jasper wouldn't do that… Unless he took Alice back… I gave a sad smile to the waiter.

"Thanks. I'd better be going then." I said softly, standing up.

"It will work out." He flashed me a crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat. Where had I seen that smile before? Jasper? No… Oh! Edward! My TRUE love!

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" I cried, and raced out the door, thinking of Edward. Oh, how could I have been so STUPIED? I don't even love Jasper, only as a friend. EDWARD is my love! I jumped into my truck and raced to the Cullen's place.

When I arrived, and got out quickly and hurried in side, not bothering to knock.

"Bella?" Emmett said with a surprised look on his face.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, panting.

"In his room, I think. You younger ones are having a little tiff." He said with a look of confusion on his face.

I didn't bother with saying thanks. I ran as fast as I could with out tripping and into Edwards's room. And there he was. Sitting on his bed. Looking bewildered  
"Edward!" I cried, and flung my self at him.

"Whoa! Easy there!" He said as I knocked him backwards onto his bed.

"I am so sorry I don't really love Jasper don't know what came over me I love you!" He held me to his chest whilst I sobbed.

"Hush now. There there." He soothed me, humming my lullaby,

EPOV

I had her back, in my arms. My Bella. I sighed with happiness. I didn't care if she was wrecking my favourite shirt, I was just glad that I had her back.

* * *

**Awww! What a sweet ending! Did you like it? Should i make a sequel? Submit you review and tell me! I am actully thinking that a sequel is a good idea... And Jacob and Mike come in! Te-he. REVIEW!!**


End file.
